euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Euphorian Archives:Policies
As stated in the main page; This wiki is a wiki exclusive and intended for mature audiences, thus it is recommended you make yourself known to the admins before using it. Take note that what is posted here (stories, blogs, articles etc) might contain disturbing, dark, grotesque or otherwise unsafe content. Visitors in this wiki are to be held responsible for their own internet safety and this wiki is not recommended for younger audiences. By visiting this wiki, you agree that you visit its content at your own risk, as we will not take responsibility for anyone who is affected in any way by the content described here, as you have been sufficiently warned. Note: As stated above, content that might contain disturbing, dark, grotesque or otherwise unsafe content is allowed but to the discretion of the admins. Anything overboard/over-the-top (child pornography, pedophilia, overdescribed gore/horror/intercourse)' is strictly forbidden and is strict grounds for blocking'. Blog Policy The Blog feature for this wiki is to be used to store extra information, that doesn't have a place in articles or in the forums. Anything like Character Cards, RP premises, character articles and stories belong in the forums and/or main space and shouldn't have their own blog posts dedicated to them. The Blog is to be used to store unfinished stories, extra information on your articles and lore that don't have a place in the mainspace or the forums, commentary on your articles and lore, informative articles, personal things and to share an idea with the wiki as a whole. Image Policy Unused Images will be deleted unless the user which added it still intends to use it. All uploaded images in the archives must also have the proper license, with no exception. Chat Policy The Chat is a feature that allows users to connect in real time on a wiki. Anyone with a Wikia account can join the chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button on the right navigation rail. You can also access the chat by visiting Special:Chat the wiki. Grounds for Blocking *Prohibited behavior *Excessive caps (excessive = a paragraph or more.) *Spam Insults/personal attacks (racism, sexism, hate speech) *Disruptive, or otherwise annoying behavior *Linking pornographic or otherwise NSFW material *Harassment, whether it be through PMs or the main chat. These include death threats, sexual harassment, and constant provoking. *Violation of personal privacy (linking Facebook accounts, sharing other personal info without permission) *Flooding the chat with repetitive posts, such as ASCII art or bot commands *Excessive foreign languages. Only small amounts are tolerated, such as a sentence. Otherwise, they are to be taken into Private Messages. *Discussion of sensitive topics (Real-world politics, religion, etc.) The list behaviors stated above are actions that break the policy of the chat and is subjectable to punishment; the degree of punishment depends on the severity of the offense. General Like what was stated in the main page as well as here, the Archives also has it's own policies, which are explained below. Breaking any of these policies can be subjected as offense/s and will be dealt with accordingly by the staff. The length of bans/blocks depends on the severity of the offense and can be at the discretion of the staff. Announcements and Highlighted Threads Out of common courtesy, users are to refrain from using profane language on announcements and threads, as they are professional discussions and should be treated seriously. Users are, however, still allowed to curse in chat and during roleplay within reason. Threads that are to be highlighted should be approved by the Administrators first. Advertising and Spamming Advertising wikias outside of the Archives in chat is not allowed without prior permission from the staff. First violations will usually be dealt with a warning, later offenses will lead to bans. Staff can be contacted in order to arrange affiliation with the Archives, affiliate websites must be active, have been active for at least a month and contain at least 50 articles. Spamming, and advertising completely irrelevant websites is prohibited, and will be immediately removed by staff. Spamming is when a non-constructive and/or pointless message is being posted on several talk pages or even forums, and the user posting it refuses to stop. False Legal Claim All content on the Archives is protected by the CC-BY-SA license, as this is Free Content which may be reused and redistributed by anyone. Attempts to copyright, trademark or legally claim original content added to the Archives will be considered a major breach of policy and an assault on the wiki itself. Failure to withdraw a false claim on original content will result in an immediate permanent ban. Offensive Username An offensive username is when a user's screen name includes vulgarity, blatant insults to pages and/or users, or spamming. A user is free to make a replacement account, however, their previous account will be permanent blocked on the Archives. Sockpuppetry The term sockpuppet refers to when a person uses one or more accounts with the intent to conceal their true identity or avoid the restrictions placed upon a previous account. Sockpuppetry is considered a major offense. There is no lenience on this issue and you will be dealt with accordingly if caught. There are only two exceptions to when a sockpuppet account is acceptable: #If you cannot gain access to your old account or have chosen to make a new account with a new name. However, you are required inform staff of your previous account with the Archives, so that the necessary arrangements can be made. Failure to inform staff of account changes will be held considered sockpuppetry. While this exception is tolerated within reason, if you are constantly making new accounts, you will be told to stop. #Staff may have a second account for Bot maintenance of the wiki, however, the bot account may not have a user level or take part in normal community actions. Bot accounts must have a "Bot" flag on their page, which can be requested from Wikia. Using a sockpuppet account to bypass a ban on a primary account is considered a serious offense, and will lead to an immediate permanent ban of the sockpuppet account and a potential revision of the ban facing the primary account. Vandalism Vandalism is any kind of deconstructive editing to an article, user page, talk page, forum or template. This includes page blanking (deliberately blanking a page that was not created by them for no good reason) and page moving (deliberately moves a page that is not their own to something else, not in good faith or for their own advantage). Vandalism is not to be confused with mistaken editing and staff and the user/s owning the page/s in question must ensure that the edit was made maliciously. Permanent Bans Users who are permanently banned have the option to withdraw their original content from the Archives, and all the original work of a permanently banned user will be deleted after a set amount of time or by the owner's request. Category:Policies